vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Protagonist (Titan Souls)
Summary The Protagonist Is a human on a quest to slay Titans in Titan Souls, little is known about this character other than that. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Unknown|Truth Origin: Titan Souls Gender: Unknown | Genderless Age: Unknown, likely a child | Possibly thousands of years. Classification: Human, Titan Slayer | Truth, Titan. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (A single shot with the arrow is enough to pull out an opponent's soul), Soul Absorption, Fire Manipulation (With a small amount of flame, their arrow can vaporize gigantic blocks of ice), Weapon Mastery (Of their bow and arrow), Resistance to Corruption (Type 3, wasn't turned into a titan unlike the others before them) | All previous abilities plus Creation (Of Titans and other creatures), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 6 and 8, should have the common traits of a titan, a mid-tier titan survived without his eye, heart and brain, after those were removed they actually became their own sentient beings with their own soul. After Truth was "killed" it simply fused itself with the protagonist. Both the Truth and The Protagonist need to be killed for them to die) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Their arrow can stop the arrows fired by Knight Elhanan, that can destroy multiple stone pillars and keep bouncing around without losing speed), can ignore conventional durability | At least Small Building level, can ignore conventional durability Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human, Unknown with the Arrow (The force The Player uses to bring the arrow towards them is enough to pull a big ice spike the player is standing on towards the arrow as well. Can also bring a gigantic being of magma towards themselves with relative ease, has a stronger pull than The Soul, which is the image of the soul of every Titan and every Titan Slayer that died or that have been encountered in the game, at this point the player also had 0 souls) | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Likely Human level, possibly Below Average level (Dies to disembodied vines) | At least Small Building level (Should be superior to all other titans), likely far higher Stamina: Very High. Can fight against various titans one after the other.| Likely very high. Range: Tens of meters with the bow and arrow | Tens of meters with the bow and arrow. Possibly Multiversal (Exists within it's own infinitely sized realm. Though it is unknown if Truth left this realm to create Titans or if that was done within it) Standard Equipment: Regular Bow, Magical Arrow | None notable. Can create Titans. Intelligence: Gifted. Can fight against creatures that lived for much longer than themselves, that hold an immense advantage against them, can decipher the language of Titans.| Likely Nigh-Omniscient. Weaknesses: Has only a single arrow, if the arrow is far from the protagonist it might take some time for it to return | Its eye is a weak spot. Key: Base | Truth/Titan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Glass Cannons Category:Bow Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Titan Souls Category:Tier 9